


Ridi, pagliaccio!

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drug Addiction, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-27
Updated: 2006-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nel momento più difficile della storia dell'Arcobaleno, confessioni di un pagliaccio triste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ridi, pagliaccio!

Fictional Dream © 2006 (27 ottobre 2006)  
I L’Arc~en~ciel (nella prima formazione major, Tetsuya Ogawa, Ken Kitamura, Hideto Takarai e Yasunori Sakurazawa, poi Yukihiro Awaji in luogo di quest’ultimo) sono uno dei più celebri gruppi di musica rock-pop giapponese.  
L’autrice non intrattiene con i succitati artisti alcuna relazione di tipo economico-collaborativo.  
Questo testo narra eventi di pura fantasia, destinati al diletto e all’intrattenimento di altri fan: non persegue alcun intento diffamatorio (né pretende di dare informazioni veritiere sulle persone di cui tratta) o finalità lucrativa.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/142/ridi-pagliaccio)).

*****

Esistono contesti in cui una maschera da pagliaccio non serve a niente e sarebbe preferibile accantonarla da qualche parte, là dove dà meno fastidio. Là dove nessuno può chiederti di sorridere a una telecamera, perché c’è una luce rossa che ti pone in comunione con chi non vorrà mai sapere niente di te. Non del tuo vero io, almeno, quello poco coreografico e accettabile e commerciabile.   
L’ho capito presto che il mondo non girava per gravità né per forze newtoniane e geometriche, come recepivano le mie orecchie in quei pomeriggi soleggiati di corsi pomeridiani e noia e sassate contro la finestra – e se mi affacciavo, tetchan mi fissava immobile, dietro i suoi occhiali spessi, con i jeans alla moda e i capelli troppo lunghi. Uno sguardo colmo di rimprovero, come la sua testa era piena delle note che il basso sulla sua spalla mi avrebbe regalato.   
L’ho capito perché a diciotto anni ero uscito di casa per studiare al Politecnico di Nagoya e i soldi che passavano i miei non bastavano mai per la vita che sognavo o volevo vivere. Forse è stato anche per quello che ho seguito Ogawa, perché mi piaceva l’idea di farne tanti divertendomi; farne come un architetto non ne avrebbe mai accumulati.   
Il problema, però, è che non riuscivo a vedere anche l’altra faccia della medaglia, quella che mi sussurrava come vendere fosse anche vendersi.   
È lì che finisce il gioco e comincia il lavoro.   
È lì, in ogni caso, che si colloca il capolinea.   
È in quel preciso, geometrico punto d’arrivo e di stallo che si colloca la mia voce, la confessione di un pagliaccio chiamato Ken Kitamura, o come vi fa più comodo chiamarmi; quando diventi un’icona, quello che sei è una variabile dipendente dall’umore di chi ha comprato la tua libertà.   
A volte penso ch’è un brutto sogno, un brutto momento e che tutto passerà, si dileguerà come la nebbia di novembre lungo il fianco di una collina scoscesa. Ho vaghi ricordi di quei paesaggi e odori rassicuranti di campagna, animali, famiglia. L’espressione concentrata con cui vedevo mia sorella calpestare le foglie sotto le scarpette di cuoio.   
Io non cammino ancora, ma i miei occhi registrano tutto. Sono forse già in grado di leggere le note sul pentagramma della vita; le stesse che un’altra voce ha poi cantato, sottraendole all’oblio dell’interlinea.   
In momenti come questi la nostalgia è ancora più forte, la nostalgia e la voglia di tornare indietro a quei colori, a quegli odori, a quelle ingenuità; persino al liceale che ero, sempre teso e contratto e fedele alla disciplina e al mio ruolo di studente serio e capace. Uno che avrebbe fatto l’università, chiuso per un’ultima volta la custodia della chitarra e progettato un nuovo ponte da stendere sulle immensità sospese di isole antiche.   
Anche quello era Ken Kitamura, uno che sorrideva meno, ma, se non altro, lo faceva perché era davvero felice. Il sorriso, invece, come le lacrime spese con troppa facilità, alla fine si inflaziona da solo e perde ogni significato. Ormai è una specie di paralisi che mi sfigura le labbra, oppure l’unica cosa possa fare per star loro vicino e rendere meno amaro e distruttivo il calice colmo di veleno con cui hanno sostituito il miele della fama.   
Lo sapevo da tanto, lo ammetto; lo sapevo, come lo immaginava tetsu, ma non potevamo afferrarlo per le spalle, guardarlo in faccia e dirgli ‘Perché ti buchi?’ ‘Ti droghi, Sakura?’ ‘Stai rovesciando in un cesso tutto quello che abbiamo costruito. Te ne rendi conto?’  
O forse dovevamo farlo, ma nessuno di noi era preparato ad affrontare qualcosa del genere. Non pensavamo neppure di arrivare tanto in alto, forse è stato quello che ci ha impedito di capire che se fossimo caduti, ci saremmo proprio per questo fatti proprio male.   
Un’altra verità è che non so da che parte stare. Se essere triste o arrabbiato. Se compatire Sakura o tetsu.   
Non ricordo neppure com’è cominciata, né quando è finita davvero. Di sicuro non è stata la lettera di Yacchan il punto fermo; quella serviva alle jene per rifarsi la bocca dal fiele che ci avevano vomitato addosso.   
I punti fermi sono altri: Yacchan che non esce dal bagno neppure se gli urli che ti stai cagando addosso. haido che si chiude nello studio di registrazione e singhiozza per mezza giornata, senza dirti cosa diavolo gli sia preso, così, da un momento all’altro. tetsu che non scolla una mezza parola per ore intere e diresti sia diventato un pezzo di marmo, se non gli guardi le dita mentre cambia le corde del basso – corde che ora spezza di continuo, neppure fosse ancora un principiante – e realizzi che tremano come quelle di un vecchio. Sakura strafatto malgrado la diretta, con gli occhiali scuri e una specie di ghigno fuori tempo e fuori fuoco, che devo quasi scuotere per svegliare in modo accettabile. haido che prova a sorridere, ma se gli guardi gli occhi ti accorgi che sono già quelli di un suicida – non a caso comincia ad indossare sempre gli occhiali da sole, persino se quel sole maledetto non c’è più da nessuna parte. tetsu che non dorme neppure a inghiottire tubi interi di sonniferi e forse si chiede che valore abbia essere il leader, se è palese non possa guarire quell’inaspettato tumore. tetsu, che forse è il mio migliore amico, ma che non so come aiutare.   
Tutto quello che posso fare è incollarmi in faccia la maschera da pagliaccio e ridere per tutti e quattro, e nascondere dietro il rumore assordante e falso di un applauso divertito il nostro silenzio. Forse è questo l’unico ruolo mi competa davvero, per quanto non spetti a me decidere che parte occupi in una storia su cui tutti hanno voluto dir la propria e dispensare giudizi, ma che sono pure certo nessuno abbia davvero capito.   
Così è la vita, in fin dei conti; chi vi è immerso non conosce quel pezzetto di cielo che lo sovrasta.  
In principio tetsu e io fummo distratti da ‘altro’. Ne avevamo parlato spesso tra noi, come capitava un po’ con tutto, dalle ragazze alla musica. Più di musica che di donne, comunque, si discuteva, perché Tetchan, senza avere grandi inibizioni, parlava raramente dei propri sentimenti. Penso entrasse in conto anche haido, comunque. Non avrò mai la certezza che l’ammirazione incondizionata di Ogawa fosse diventata qualcosa di molto più complicato, ma il suo prendere le distanze da Takarai, ai miei occhi, non era che l’opposto di quel che sembrava.   
Forse tetsu sapeva che non era più solo amicizia e allora preferiva passare per quello freddo che non rovinarsi con qualcosa di irreparabile. Forse proietto impressioni di parte, imprecise e viziate dallo strano clima in cui vivevamo allora. Tutta colpa e merito di haido, comunque: aveva bisogno dei nostri sguardi e giocava a confonderci per non perderci. In compenso si perse lui, si smarrì Sakura e l’arcobaleno sbiadì come i toni nello sguardo di un daltonico.   
Tetchan e io condividevamo ansie e sospetti che nascevano sul fanservice, ma si proiettavano sullo schermo nero della nostra coscienza come paure radicate. Tra il dire che l’omosessualità non sia un problema e accettarla in un amico, il passo da compiere è molto più lungo della gamba che dovrebbe tentarlo. Affrontavamo il tema in modo obliquo, quasi sempre per ridere, ma senza riuscire a staccare gli occhi da quell’angolo dello studio in cui haido e Sakura stazionavano vicini. Forse tetsu soffriva per quel coraggio che gli aveva fatto inghiottire i sentimenti e sempre impedito di scoprire le carte. Io mi sentivo a disagio, perché non sapevo a quale voce credere, se alla razionalità che minimizzava ogni gesto entro la cornice, o all’istinto che rilevava i dettagli peggiori. Entrambi concordavamo almeno su di un punto: era stato Takarai a cominciare.   
Quando l’avevo conosciuto, malgrado la sua aria hippy, Hideto non mi aveva dato l’impressione d’essere _uno di quelli_. Era molto virile, persino nel suo essere all’occorrenza trasandato e sciatto come un ragazzo di vent’anni interessato solo alla propria divorante ambizione. Si muoveva come un maschio. Parlava come un maschio. Mangiava e si sbronzava come un maschio. La troia del palco svaniva con un po’ di latte detergente e l’inflessione pesante dell’Osaka-ben. Era carino e pieno di talento, ma non lo percepivo come qualcosa di diverso da quello che potevo leggere in uno specchio. Il mutamento era stato strisciante e lento e quando l’avevo realizzato – il sottoscritto, ma Tetsuya con me – eravamo già in Marocco, a fissare increduli una principessa dalla bellezza quasi dolorosa.   
haido e io dividevamo la stessa stanza, ma finanche nel privato non c’era comunque verso di rivedere Takarai.   
Flash incoerenti si susseguono sulla mia retina. Me lo rivedo com’era allora; venticinque anni, ma ne dimostrava dieci di meno. I boccoli che gli scivolano decisi fino a mezza schiena. Palpebre socchiuse come tutti i miopi che impiegano un po’ di tempo a mettere a fuoco. Non portava gli occhiali, perché aveva paura rovinassero la linea perfetta del suo naso. Aveva le gambe corte e leggermente arcuate di tutti i giapponesi, ma erano pallide e sottili. Le ginocchia nodose si intravedevano appena oltre l’orlo di una maglietta oversize, come ne portava qualche ragazza con cui passavo la notte nel convitto degli studenti di Nagoya. Ragazze che non potevano reggere il confronto con quella bellezza ingenua e torbida al contempo; ci aveva regalato la sorella che non aveva mai avuto, salvo nascondersi chissà dove.   
A tratti lo fissavo con troppa insistenza, perché si voltava a guardarmi con aria interrogativa. Ero colmo di domande confuse e non ce n’era una che potessi fargli. tetsu la pensava come me, credo, o forse si era persino già innamorato. haido era diverso nel modo di muoversi come di raccontarsi, per immagini e parole. Il suo sguardo, soprattutto, a volte accarezzava Yacchan come un guanto, salvo ritrarsi immediatamente, forse per la sottile paura d’essere troppo manifesto e sfacciato.   
Ne parlavo con Tetchan e provavamo a riderne, ma credo temessimo entrambi che fosse vero. Se non andavano già a letto insieme, di sicuro Takarai l’avrebbe desiderato. A quasi trent’anni, cioè, un migliore amico non ti sta sempre incollato fin quasi a seguirti in bagno – ed era quello che haido faceva.   
Fu così che fu anche il primo a sapere di Yasunori.   
tetsu aveva sempre avuto un debole per haido, fin da quando si chiamava Hideto e tentava di cantare come Morrie. Probabilmente si era detto fosse ammirazione per quel talento e quella voce. Ogawa erano uno rigido, dai sentimenti puliti, sempre sotto controllo. Così avrebbe voluto, almeno. Forse avrebbe voluto allentare le briglie, di quando in quando, ma era l’unico coraggio gli mancasse davvero. Era riuscito a trattenersi finché Hideto si era ricordato di essere un uomo, ma il nuovo Takarai disorientava tutti.   
Anche me.   
haido era molto forte e molto fragile insieme. Aveva un bisogno incondizionato di Ogawa, e glielo diceva. tetsu non parla quasi mai del passato, ma di sicuro è stata proprio la dolcezza di Takarai quel che lo ha reso più felice; il sentirsi finalmente unico e necessario. Si è innamorato di lui, perché non c’era nessuna creatura al mondo lo idolatrasse come desiderava? Può anche darsi, ma sono solo riflessioni mie.   
haido non era omosessuale, ma non potevo neppure giurare fosse eterosessuale. Tradiva in tutto e per tutto il suo aspetto. Se avessi scoperto fosse un ermafrodito, da un giorno all’altro, non mi sarei stupito.   
haido amava l’amore, la bellezza, la dolcezza, il calore e il contatto; avrebbe amato chiunque fosse stato in grado di offrirglielo, temo. Senza schermi e senza distanze pericolose. Così anche Sakura.   
Ma fino a che punto si erano spinti?   
Ne parlava chiunque e non lo sapeva davvero nessuno.   
tetsu ci soffriva e io ci stavo male: per lui, per il gruppo e perché non sapevo come comportarmi. Nel buio, in uno dei tanti alberghi in cui vivevi per intere settimane all’anno, a tratti si avvertiva nel silenzio della notte una porta che si apriva.   
“Yacchan? Sono io. Mi apri?”  
Una, due, tre volte. Un’abitudine, alla fine. Tetchan prenotava loro una doppia, senza neppure guardarli in faccia. Non riusciva neppure al sottoscritto, in ogni caso. L’ho detto: non avevo nulla contro i gay, ma preferivo che la mia restasse solo una posizione di principio, non di fatto.   
Poi, quando la fine di quell’incredibile volo dal cielo all’Inferno si fece fin troppo prossima, fu haido stesso a dirmelo.   
Aveva preso il coraggio a due mani e si era dichiarato, ma Sakura, con gentile fermezza, non aveva risposto al suo bacio. Non l’aveva voluto. “Siamo amici, haido. Solo questo.”  
Raccontava con gli occhi bassi. I suoi capelli erano di un rosso acceso e orribile, che lo faceva somigliare a una foglia autunnale, già caduta in terra e calpestata milioni di volte. Forse non era amore, il suo, ma gli somigliava molto, e si univa a tante ragioni diverse d’essere comprensibile e irreale al contempo.   
Paura di crollare, solitudine, terrore di quel che stava accadendo a Yasunori: forse si illudeva che stringendolo entro le maglie di una relazione sarebbe mutato qualcosa; qualunque cosa, purché le lancette di un tempo impazzito tornassero indietro.   
haido era un tipo così, gli era più facile scappare che non affrontare la vita. In un qualunque modo.   
Ma non è così facile.   
È strano pensare che alla fine avesse scelto di parlare proprio con me – forse perché ero il meno coinvolto e allora non avevo neppure bisogno di leggere tra le righe, s’era tutto lì, nero su bianco.   
Seduti sul divano di casa mia – Elizabeth doveva essere uscita a farsi una passeggiatina da qualche parte, oppure l’avevo chiusa in camera da letto, non so. haido aveva già abbastanza problemi a respirare perché gli abbreviassi l’agonia – provavamo qualche accordo di _Flower_. L’aveva scritta tutta da solo, testo e musica.   
A leggerla ti accorgervi subito del perché.   
Mi aveva chiesto una mano per un paio di battute che ritmicamente non lo convincevano granché. Non so da dove gli venisse l’idea che fossi una specie di genio della composizione, ma mi aveva sempre trattato come se fossi la risposta perfetta a tutte le sue lacune. Era l’unico, a tratti, a disconoscere un talento unico. A volte, invece, insopportabile e su di giri, era una prima donna sfrenata e arrogante.   
Non accadeva quasi più negli ultimi tempi, comunque.   
Leggevo il testo di quella canzone e mi sentivo soffocare. Tutte le ultime liriche di haido ti davano quell’impressione claustrofobica e violenta di un’infinita disperazione. Eravamo diventati persino ricchi; era incredibile immaginare qualcuno si sentisse tanto ferito dentro.   
Hideto, però, era avido di tutto, non solo dei soldi.   
Non so come diavolo abbia potuto uscirmene così, senza il minimo schermo o perifrasi diplomatica. Gli dissi solo: “Ma è per Sakura?”. E haido annuì a testa bassa, affondando le dita nella stoffa di un paio di brutti pantaloni di velluto – all’epoca gli andavano bene. Di lì a qualche mese, faticavano a stargli su persino con una cintura stretta quanto un laccio emostatico.   
Vuotò il sacco? Posso chiamare  così quel che accadde?   
Mi raccontò dei problemi di droga di Sakura; del giorno in cui l’aveva seguito fino all’inferno di Shinjuku ni-chome pur di non lasciarlo solo, a rischio di essere rapinato, violentato o ammazzato. haido era bravo anche in questo, bravo a fregarsene del buonsenso o dell’orgoglio, quando in conto entravano le emozioni.   
Le sue, soprattutto.   
Credo sia stata quella situazione così complessa, disperata e difficile a condurlo sino a una totale entropia del cuore e dei propri sentimenti. Sino a quel momento aveva sempre gestito il rapporto con Sakura come un’amicizia a tratti troppo invadente, ma un’amicizia. Ora che tutto si complicava nel modo peggiore, però, anche la percezione di quel che provava si era distorta senza rimedio. Su quelle basi credo fosse maturata la sua dichiarazione, e il rifiuto di Yasunori perdeva aderenza al contesto per essere qualcosa di diverso. Forse un rifiuto di Hideto-ragazzo-amico-confidente-stupido. Perciò quel grido disperato in _Flower_ ; un grido che nessuno avrebbe ascoltato e capito, forse, come non l’aveva né ascoltato, né capito lo stesso Yasunori.   
haido si commuoveva facilmente, anche per delle sciocchezze. Capitava un po’ a tutti e quattro ed era forse un segno della nostra intimità. Quella volta, però, le lacrime non vennero e mi sembrò spaventoso, perché haido era tristissimo e si vedeva. Era a pezzi e si percepiva a pelle; lo era al punto da non riuscire neppure a piangere.   
“Scusa. Adesso è meglio che torni a casa.” Non riuscii a trattenerlo; in un certo senso ero spaventato da quello strano Hideto. Volevo parlarne a tetsu, ma non potevo farlo, ero inchiodato da un segreto che sapeva di confessionale, ma somigliava piuttosto a un briciolo di lealtà verso Ogawa.   
Poi avrei dovuto anche riferirgli che Takarai aveva perso la testa del tutto, al punto da chiedere a Yacchan di portare la loro amicizia dentro un letto. Potevo inventarmi ogni pretesto per non dirmelo, ma era evidente quello fosse un capolinea per tutti, non solo per i diretti interessati. In quel periodo, per quanto haido fosse a pezzi, ridusse all’osso i suoi rapporti con tetsu.   
Non so perché lo fece, credo per paura di disgustarlo. Non avrebbe tollerato che Ogawa gli voltasse le spalle, come sembrava avesse scelto di fare Sakura, preferendogli un quartino. Sicché, in un modo o nell’altro, ci avvicinammo noi due, in un modo diverso dal rapporto che esisteva prima dell’inizio di quell’agonia. In un modo diverso persino dall’amicizia che haido aveva diviso con gli altri membri del gruppo.   
Io non ero incline al contatto come Yacchan o tetsu. Non ero né condiscendente, né delicato. Spostavo il baricentro sul comico e sul grottesco della situazione per non spaventarmi con la tragedia. Eppure a haido andava bene anche così. Gli andava bene anche se gli davo della ragazzina, dello stupidotto, della troia, dell’ingenuo. Inghiottiva tutto e vomitava capolavori della disperazione.   
A volte affondavo il colpo sperando in una reazione che somigliasse a una guarigione. Lo feci anche prima di una diretta in cui insieme, lui e io, avremmo dovuto parlare proprio di _True_ , di quell’album meraviglioso e inascoltabile insieme, perché era una successione ininterrotta di colpi al cuore.   
La telecamera era un filtro per ogni emozione, ma percepivo la tensione dietro gli atteggiamenti di circostanza, il falso entusiasmo, la disponibilità a un raccontarsi che era sempre un soliloquio. haido era migliore di me in quei frangenti, perché sapeva recitare da attore consumato, come faceva in una quotidianità che gli sfuggiva per sentirsi meno ferito e miserevole. Io ero teso e si vedeva. Ero scontento dell’immagine che regalavo, perché danneggiava quel poco che potevo salvare di un’Iride spenta. Così, mentre invano cercavo in me l’impulso divertito e istrionico per una recita fallita in partenza, haido si accoccolò sulle mie ginocchia, scivolando con la facilità con cui Elizabeth mi cercava fin da quando era cucciola.   
Ero sorpreso.   
Ero confuso.   
Mi specchiavo negli occhi perplessi di un intervistatore a disagio, senza poter rispondere a quel muto interrogativo che serpeggiava a tratti: haido era davvero una troia? Oppure possedeva un’intelligenza strategica sottile e studiata, persino quando meno te lo saresti aspettato?   
Forse davvero intuiva non gli restasse che quello, confondere le acque per rendere tutto innocuo e falso. Mille fanservice per celare un unico sentimento mortale?   
Probabilmente sì.   
Nel backstage, ridendo, glielo dissi. “Sei proprio una troia, haido! Non hai pensato a Yacchan?” Glielo dissi con il sorriso sulle labbra, ma non ce n’era neppure l’ombra nei suoi occhi. “Probabilmente sì. Sono una troia. E ho pensato proprio a Yacchan.”   
C’era qualcosa di distante e gelido, eppure anche sofferente nelle sue parole. Mi raccontava una verità diversa da quella che era fin troppo facile leggere in superficie; una maschera scelta per ragioni diverse dalle mie. Forse il sacrificio di una reputazione per qualcuno che voleva difendere. Come non ero un pagliaccio io, cioè, neppure haido era una ragazzina.   
Ci vuole del fegato, credo, per accettare un ruolo come quello che si era cucito addosso, persino per convincersi di un amore al solo scopo di non lasciar sfiorire il bocciolo di un’amicizia preziosa.   
Non gli chiesi scusa, perché a quel punto avrei dovuto spiegare troppe ragioni e tutte dolorose. Non mi chiese niente lui, come non chiedeva più nulla a nessuno.   
Credo già sapesse fosse finita. I suoi occhi opachi erano sostituiti da un cuore senziente e profeta. Lo stesso di tetsu, forse, che restava a guardare e non poteva fare niente.   
Neppure inventarsi un ruolo per salvare quello che era già morto.   
   
L’altra notte non riuscivo a dormire. Il cielo di Londra era un tappeto di colori pastosi e dissonanti, inquinato da luci e brutti pensieri. Mi sono accorto che anche haido era sveglio. Fumava in balcone, contro la ringhiera, proteso nel vuoto.   
tetsu è pieno di nevrosi e paure, ormai, la prima delle quali è che haido si ammazzi. La seconda è che ci lasci. La cosa tremenda è che entrambe le ipotesi sono più concrete del fatto che sia possibile andare avanti, eppure ci stiamo provando.   
Non so neppure perché.   
Forse sono davvero i soldi.   
Forse sono le maschere che abbiamo accettato di portare, e dunque haido continuerà a vendersi come la puttana che non è mai stato, perché la generosità dei suoi sentimenti è sempre stata, soprattutto, la gratitudine profonda dell’affetto.   
tetsu resterà il simulacro di un teatro No da cui sono banditi tutti i sentimenti.   
E io, il pagliaccio, riderò per le lacrime che non ci ha mai concesso veramente nessuno.


End file.
